Moo Moo Meadows
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Moo Moo Meadows. A nice, peaceful set of green, grassy meadows surrounded by open freshwater rivers, clear blue skies, nice fluffy white clouds, and famous for various horse riding and go kart competitions. And cows. Lots and lots of cows. So get moo-ving and come to Moo Moo Meadows today!
1. Chapter 1

**Moo Moo Meadows  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I think it's pretty obvious that I love Mario Kart Wii to the point where I make fanfics based on it. It must be a stroke of luck. Or maybe I appreciate the locations. Or something else. Ehh, I dunno, enjoy.

* * *

A pleasant, grassy meadow sprawling for miles upon miles, with large grassy mountains seen in the distance. Plenty of oak trees, several red and blue barns, and the sky so brightly blue that it would make you cry out of admiration, filled with large, white fluffy clouds. Plenty of clean, freshwater rivers abound around the meadows, and of course, the cows that make Moo Moo Meadows famous. It's a great place to be, whether to enjoy the nice, spring like weather, or to just race around, be it on horses, karts, or bikes.

And obviously, its many visitors knew that as well. Why else would they be so attracted to come visit it so?

"Because... messing with cows is great!" Wario exclaimed as he shoulder bashed into several cows minding their own business. "Wa ha ha ha!"

Toadette folded her arms as she sighed, shaking her head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

Suddenly, one of the cows, a yellow colored cow with purple spots, spotted Wario and tackled him, causing great pain to the fat man. Toadette couldn't help but giggle at the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a beautiful day. The sky was clear blue, extremely bright, and it was so perfect you couldn't ask for anything else. But on the rural race track, some of the horses that were going to partake in the horseback riding were going wild, running around the grassy meadows, causing the cows to panic as they started knocking several things down, including a nearby tool shed.

"Oh my goodness!" Toadette exclaimed as she slapped her hands on her face, unable to say anything as she shook her head, watching the chaotic mess occurring from the windmill. "These barn animals are going nuts! Someone should stop them!"

Of course, there were people trying to stop them, but they weren't successful. Luigi was on one of the horses, dangling from his seat as he hit everything, crying for help. Vector The Crocodile tried to slam his horse to the ground, but he kept missing, causing some bruises to appear on his sleek, reptilian body. Silver and Blaze were trying to lure the horses back towards the starting line with ripe red apples, but the cows kept getting in the way, knocking the humanoid mammals back at the horses whined, running off, much to the duo's dismay. This was an awkward way to start off the Dream Equestrian event.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic was running around the Moo Moo Meadows, simply enjoying the spring breeze as he pushed the grazing cows to the side, jumping off the wooden bridge in front of him, soaring over the freshwater river below him. He landed on the other side, proceeding to spin dash up one of the many grassy mountains nearby, heading higher and higher until he was at the top, overseeing the entire race track, for both the go kart competition and the Dream Equestrian.

"Ha! This place is booping!" Sonic exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips. "I sure do prefer running around on my own two feet that riding a horse!"

Suddenly, Sonic was smacked in the back of the head by a lone green shell, tossed by Shadow, who was trailing Sonic. Sonic went tumbling down, falling into the river nearby as Shadow laughed, standing on the top as he folded his arms.

"What an idiot," Shadow muttered, chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

The cows looked up at the sky, noticing it getting darker as large storm clouds suddenly appeared. The cows mooed loudly as they started running amongst the grassy meadows, bumping into each other as it started storming, rain pouring as white lightning struck the darkened sky. Toadette, Petey Piranha, and Dry Bowser were watching the mooing madness from a nearby red barn, inside the attic as they munched on popcorn, lying on their stomachs.

"I kinda feel bad for these poor cows," Toadette mumbled as she frowned, tilting her head to the right. "They're just eating grass, and now they're getting wet."

Petey popped more popcorn into his mouth, mumbling as he munched down on the popcorn.

Toadette eyed Petey oddly, not understanding a thing he was saying. "What?"

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes. "Oh, nevermind. Just shut up and watch the cows."

Toadette shrugged as she turned her focus back on the meadows, where it started to rain harder, the cows nearly being zapped by the lightning.


	5. Chapter 5

Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were harassing the poor cows who were trying to graze on the grass. Silver The Hedgehog attempted to stop them using his psychic powers, but the two baby Mario bros. kept running back onto the cows, riding them for giggles. Vector stood behind a wooden gate, drinking a bottle of fresh water as he watched the madness alongside Birdo.

"You think Silver would just bother not to mess with those two," Birdo commented as she folded her arms, shaking her head. "Babies are so conflicting... Baby Mario especially, he loves causing trouble wherever her is."

Vector rubbed the back of his head with his right arm as he turned to Birdo. "I'm surprised that Mario matured quite well considering what his baby self is doing..."

Birdo coughed as she glanced at Vector. "Actually, these two babies aren't Mario and Luigi as babies..." She admitted to him.

Vector took a moment to think it over, rubbing his chin. His eyes widened, glancing back at the meadows, with Silver being chased by a blue colored bull that Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were riding on.


	6. Chapter 6

The cows were grazing on the plain grassy meadows as usual, not caring for anyone or anything, as they were just content to eating and being milked. King Boo was lurking nearby, attempting to scare the cows to get a laugh for his amusement.

"Ba ha he..." cackled King Boo as he swung his gigantic red tongue about. "Time for a change of pace!" He turned invisible.

One of the cows turned around, looking around to hear anything. It shrugged, returning to eat the grass. King Boo suddenly popped out of the ground, sticking out his tongue. The cow mooed in horror as it ran off, scaring the other cows. King Boo laughed, only to be trampled by the frightened cows, who flattened anything in their path. King Boo groaned weakly, not feeling fine after being flattened like a pancake.


	7. Chapter 7

"Gee, it sure is boring around here," Toadette muttered in boredom as she sighed, putting her hands on her face as she kept watching the cows grazing on the grass.

Daisy yawned as she stretched her arms. "Yeah, I wanna go racing... but they already got twelve racers."

Vector wrapped his long, lanky arms around both ladies, consulting them. "Come on, ladies, don't let boredom get to you! You can literally do anything!"

Daisy and Toadette glanced at each other, then turned to Vector. "Like what?"

Vector rubbed the back of his head. "Err... chasing cows?"

The two girls blinked as they giggled with glee, jumping over the yellow fence and chasing the cows, who started running. Vector chuckled as she folded his arms together, proud he did something.


	8. Chapter 8

Toadette poked her head out from a nearby red colored tractor as she watched the three white cows in front of her. She sneaked towards them as quietly as she could, hiding behind one of the bushes to the right of the cows. Toadette popped her head out of the bushes, sticking her tongue out as she held a slingshot, aiming at the cows.

"This is gonna be good..." Toadette commented as she giggled, firing off the pebbles she had with her slingshot at the cows.

The cows all mooed in pain as they spotted Toadette, who gulped as she tossed away the slingshot as she ran as fast as she could, the cows catching up to her and then ramming their heads into her, beating up the mushroom girl.


	9. Chapter 9

The cows were mooing, the sun was shining, and the white clouds were being puffy as usual. Everything in Moo Moo Meadows was pretty normal, which always seems to be okay with everything here.

"Move out of the way, you stupid cows!" Wario exclaimed, riding in his yellow Offroader. "Move, dammit!"

The cows mooed as they were rammed by Wario, who was being chased by Waluigi and Donkey Kong in their Offroaders. The cows started to run around in fright, mooing as they warned the other grazing cows. Bowser passed by, using a Lightning Bolt to shrink everything, laughing as the cows got shrunk by the Lightning Bolt as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Dry Bowser finished fixing up his white colored Offroader vehicle inside an empty blue barn, after having collided into some cows. He sat in the seat as he started up the engine, sighing as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Damn those clueless farm mammals. They made this vehicle even more of a chore."

Petey Piranha dropped by from the sky, stretching his big leafy hands as he turned to Dry Bowser. "Hey DeeBee, what's up?" He muttered in gibberish, which Dry Bowser was able to understand.

Dry Bowser turned to Petey, patting his Offroader. "Well, after my little accident with the resident cows, I'm about to go back onto the race course." He then gave Petey a suspicious look. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Petey laughed as he clapped his leafy hands together. "Oh, I'm just enjoying the sights, flying about." He nodded his head. "Just thought I drop by and say hi." And with that, Petey zipped right back into the clear blue sky, taking flight as he spread his giant leafy hands.

Dry Bowser shook his head while muttering as he started up his Offroader again, hoping it would work this time.


	11. Chapter 11

Dry Bowser and Toadette were in the Moo Moo Meadows, curious on why there weren't as much cows seen in the meadows as they normally are. Toadette was scouting with blue binoculars.

"How many cows do you see?" Dry Bowser asked curiously, his skeletal arms folded.

Toadette sighed as she looked up at Dry Bowser, confirming, "Barely... any." She shook her head as she briefly glanced up at the clear blue sky. "I wonder where they went."

Suddenly, both Toadette and Dry Bowser turned back to the meadow, to see the cows running towards the eastern direction, being chased by Petey Piranha, who was firing brown goop at them.


	12. Chapter 12

The cows were simply minding their own business as usual in the Moo Moo Meadows. When suddenly, Wario started attacking the cows, shoulder bashing into them. The cows all mooed as they ran away in fear, with Wario laughing as he rubbed his hands together.

"Tormenting mammals is so much fun!" Wario exclaimed as he rubbed his big pink nose, "Maybe I'll go play with their udders..."

Toadette popped out of nowhere, tapping Wario on the back. "I wouldn't bother with creatures bigger than you, Wario..." She warned as she blinked.

Wario turned around, poking Toadette in the forehead. "Yeah? What should I be afraid of, shorty?" He posed as he laughed, boasting. "I'm the Garlic King! Nothing bads happens to me!"

Suddenly, a huge cow appeared, mooing angrily as it sat on Wario, flattening him. Toadette blinked as she whistled, walking away as the cow mooed in victory.

"D'oh I Missed..." Wario groaned in pain.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Mario," Luigi whispered into Mario's ear as they were driving around the country side on Mario's Red Fire kart, with Mario driving the kart as usual. "How come these cows just eat, eat, eat?"

Mario turned his head back to Luigi, pointing forward as he turned around the right bank. "Well, Luigi, you see, cows simply don't have the intelligence that other creatures have. To them, eating is all they do, and all they need."

"But don't they poop, urinate, and break wind, too?" Luigi asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Mario shook his head as he muttered to himself in Italian, then adding in English, "Luigi, you're something else, I tell you."


	14. Chapter 14

It never seemed to change in the Moo Moo Meadows. Toadette attempted to change this, as she flew all over in her pink colored standard kart, using a custom made pink glider with her image on it. She glided all over the pleasant grassy meadows, going past the large green, grassy mountains as the cows and horses all looked up at her, curious to see the weird object in the sky.

"Wow, the view up here is great!" Toadette exclaimed as she looked left and right, taking in all the view while giggling. "I have a new appreciation for this course now!"

Unfortunately, Toadette didn't look forward, as she ended up crashing right into a giant silver statue of a cow situated on one of the green grassy mountains, her kart exploding as Toadette was flattened like a pancake, being blown away by the wind from the northern direction.


	15. Chapter 15

"There's three cows." Dry Bowser noticed as he was looking over the meadows, finding something unusual about the specific area with the cows.

Silver The Hedgehog rubbed his right arm as he glanced up at Dry Bowser. "What's so weird about it?" He asked curiously.

Dry Bowser glanced to his left, eying Silver. "There's normally at least five cows here. Two of them are missing."

Silver rubbed his chin as he nodded his head. "That is peculiar... I wonder what happened to them..."

Nearby the Moo Moo Meadows towards the east, Wario was serving juicy burgers to the visiting Nokis, using ground beef he recently had grind.


	16. Chapter 16

The cows all mooed as they ran as fast as they could, trying not to get blasted by a Blue Shell explosion as a hectic race was occurring on the meadows. Pfft, since weren't? Anyway, the cows tried to avoid the racers as much as they could, with red colored fake Item Boxes being tossed everywhere.

"These dumb cows know what is up, definitely," Waluigi commented as he drove in his Piranha Prowler, knocking into one of them using a Star, cruising through the green grass.

Toadette, who was riding on her Magikruiser bike, frowned as she watched the cow get knocked over. "Oh, these poor cows simply don't have any defense to any of these items..." She shook her head as she performed a wheelie, continuing onward.


	17. Chapter 17

Toadette sighed as she was resting on the sleeping Petey Piranha's stomach, being bored of the Moo Moo Meadows being too peaceful. "Gosh, it sure is boring around here."

Silver The Hedgehog rolled his eyes, drinking some fresh cold milk as he placed the glass down. "Of course it's boring. It's a meadow populated with cows and a farm."

Toadette scoffed as she turned to Silver, shaking her head. "Yeah, but you would think racing on go karts, bikes, and horses would make it more exciting..."

Dry Bowser chuckled as he opened his orange eyes, his skeletal arms folded. "Oh, I know how to make it more exciting." He snapped his fingers, causing blue lightning to zap all of the feeding cows, all seven of them. They all then turned around, being angry as they mooed in unison, running towards Toadette. Toadette screamed as she started to run away, going as fast as she could, with Silver staring at Dry Bowser, who couldn't help but laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

The cows were all running for their lives as Baby Daisy had a star in her position, zipping around the meadows with invincibility as she giggled with glee. Toadette and Birdo watched from the top of the blue roofed barn as they contemplated whether or not to actually stop Baby Daisy.

"Should we go and do something?" Birdo commented as she pointed at Baby Daisy, whose bright rainbow colors were causing the nearby grazing cows to have seizures.

Toadette had her arms wrapped around the back of her head, shaking her head. "Nah, I don't wanna get my butt toasted by a crazed baby with star power..." She shuddered.


	19. Chapter 19

Two of the many cows in the Moo Moo Meadows were eating the smooth green grass as they were having their own little conversation.

"You know, is this our only purpose of living?" The first cow asked, swallowing his grass. "Just to stand here and serve as obstacles for the racers to bump into?"

The second cow shrugged as he continued eating. "Well, all we do is eat, poop, sleep, and moo. I guess we have to have something to compensate for that."

The first cow shook his head. "Yeah, but at what cost?" He suddenly mooed in pain as Toadette bumped into him face first. Toadette's pink standard kart exploded as Toadette fell on her back, anime swirls in place of her regular eyes as she groaned in pain.


	20. Chapter 20

"You know, I wonder how these cows feel to have everyone bump into them," Funky Kong asked Dry Bowser, both of the heavyweight drivers riding on Flame Runners.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Eh. I'm sure they can cope with being hit every now and then. It's not like they have anything better to do."

As Funky and Dry Bowser moved on towards the windmill, Rosalina was zipping by on her Flame Runner, bumping into a blue ox, which was a rare sight in the meadows. The blue ox turned to Rosalina, his eyes turning read as he mooed angrily. Rosalina farted in fright, screaming as she headed backwards, being chased by the blue ox, which was surprisingly fast. The other cows and racers were confused as they watched the blue ox catch up to Rosalina, beating the stuffings out of her as her yellow Luma watched in dismay, not being able to do anything.


	21. Chapter 21

Toadette was in the Moo Moo Meadows, drinking up some fresh milk that was milked out of a milky cow as she was heading westward. She let out a satisfying burp as she giggled, opening her eyes to see several cows staring at her oddly.

"Oh, you silly cows. Just because I get gassy from milk doesn't make it bad!" Toadette tried to explain as she burped again, giggling gleefully.

The cows looked at each other oddly as Toadette walked past the blue roofed barn, heading towards the grassy green mountains as as continued drinking up the delicious milk, not getting enough of its dairy quality.


	22. Chapter 22

Mario and Luigi were racing each other in their standard karts around the Moo Moo Meadows, trying to gnab as many yellow coins on the track as possible. There were the usual four cows in the middle, all of them being in the yellow dirt paved road as Mario and Luigi were forced to speed on the smooth, green grass.

"What's with these darn cows always getting in the way?" Luigi asked in an annoyed tone as he glanced to the left at Mario.

Mario shrugged as he shook his head. "I don't know-a! These cows just love to eat and move!"

The Mario Brothers continued speeding on as the cows ignored the plumber duo, focusing on soaking in the sun's bright rays.


	23. Chapter 23

Birdo was feeding the three cows on the dirt paved road in the middle of the Moo Moo Meadows as Dry Bowser observed the two pesky Monty Moles that were making holes everywhere. He called Birdo, catching her attention.

"Yes, Mr. Dry Bowser, what is it that you need?" Birdo replied as she walked over to Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser pointed at the brown tunnels being made in the dirt, which also went into the grass and turned green. "These moles, they don't have any idea how to stay connected to each other, do they?"

Birdo wrapped her right arm around Dry Bowser as she shook her head. "They don't know any better. They're moles." She corrected herself as she saw the two Monty Moles stop tunneling, jumping out and showing off as they went back to tunneling immediately. "**Monty** Moles, may I add."


	24. Chapter 24

"I have had it with these stupid cows!" Wario exclaimed as he shook his arms angrily, having been knocked back and forth repeatedly in his Offroader vehicle by the five moving cows in the middle section of the racecourse. "Why are they always feeding all the time?"

Waluigi, who was riding on his Spear bike, folded his arms as he stopped a few inches before the cows, shaking his head at Wario. "It's because this is cow country, and you have to expect them to be in your way."

"It's just not fair!" Wario yelled as he got out of his Offroader, picking up the cows and chucking them from side to side. "Why can't I just race without these stupid animals being in my way?"

Suddenly, the infamous blue bull from Banjo Kazooie pooped up, mooing angrily as he charged towards Wario. Wario noticed, screaming for his life as he started running on the course backwards, the bull chasing him, with Waluigi laughing his head off as he watched.

"_**D'oh I Missed**_ the point of all this!" Wario screamed in pain as he jumped in the air, being tackled in the butt by the blue colored bull.


	25. Chapter 25

The cows were mooing loudly as they slowly moved across the dirt paved path, simply enjoying the simple pleasures of life as Sonic and Shadow rode by on their brown colored horses, both looking at the cows as they galloped past them.

"Hey Shadow," Sonic pinpointed as he turned his head to the left, eying Shadow. "Why do these darn cows always cross the road? Shouldn't they just stay to the side?"

Shadow closed his eyes as he shook his head, scoffing. "Peh. Just let the cows do what they please, Sonic. They don't have that much advanced intelligence."

Sonic shrugged as he and Shadow continued galloping, heading downhill into the cavern before them. The cows, as usual, kept their business to themselves as they simply moved on.


	26. Chapter 26

Kamek The Magikoopa was plotting his newest, totally depraved, evil, insidious scheme as he waited for orders from Bowser, watching Toad and Toadette riding on the cows as he hid behind the white colored barn with the blue roof.

"Oh these kids, how I want to see them burn!" Kamek rhymed as he shook his head, holding his wand in his right hand, "Them being happy makes my stomach turn." He then waved his wand about as he fired a magical spell towards the young mushroom kids. "I know what I'll do... I'll have them turn into cows! Let's see them have fun with that!"

Toad was hit by the spell, falling off the cow as he screamed, transforming into a red and blue spotted cow. Toadette screamed in horror as she covered her mouth with both of her hands, also being blasted by the spell as she turned into a pink and white spotted cow, blinking as she mooed loudly. Kamek laughed evilly as he then revealed himself, pointing at the two transformed cows.

"Bwa ha ha! Now you're cows, and you'll never be back to normal!" Kamek exclaimed as he gleefully cackled, "Now I can go, and make myself look formal!"

Looking at each other and nodding, Toad and Toadette charged towards Kamek, planning to stomp him. Kamek screamed as he summoned a broomstick, flying away as the cowified Toad and Toadette tried jumping at him, being smaller than the normal cows.


	27. Chapter 27

The cows were still minding their own business as they calmly ate the smooth green grass, with Baby Luigi and Baby Daisy both in the middle of the dirt paved road in the middle of the track. Baby Daisy wanted to play with the cows, but Baby Luigi was nervous, wanting to go hide behind the red tractor.

"Come on, Baby Luigi! These cows are just begging for a good time!" Baby Daisy giggled as she tilted her head to the right.

Baby Luigi shook his head in response, holding his hands together as he trembled. "N-no way! Those cows sure look mean!"

Baby Daisy rolled her eyes. "They don't mean any harm. Look!" She then hugged a cow from behind, causing the cow to kick Baby Daisy high into the clear blue sky.

Baby Luigi screamed as he ran towards the yellow picket fence, jumping over and running as fast as he could towards the green mountains, with the cows simply not caring enough to pay attention.


	28. Chapter 28

"What the?" Mario exclaimed as he looked around, riding on his brown horse as he was shocked. "Where are all the cows?"

Sonic shook his head as he shrugged, replying, "They must have gone up those grassy mountains or something. Maybe they got tired of all the abuse everyone seems to give them."

Mario rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "Hmm... that does seem like a good reason... I just hope those-a cows are all right..." He sighed as he closed his eyes, looking down.

As Mario and Sonic continued wondering where the cows were, several cows on the right side of the yellow picket fence dividing the meadow and race course were suddenly teleported out of the area, with Kamek using his magic to do nefarious things to the poor cows.


	29. Chapter 29

Two Pianta cops, one yellow and the other blue with a brown mustache, were both painting the yellow picket fences as other cops, several of them being Koopa Troopas, Nokis, and Shy Guys, were working on fixing the course, with some Toad farmers bringing in a new batch of cows to fill the void of the old, missing ones.

"Those darn hackers sure did wreck the place." The yellow Pianta cop mumbled.

The blue Pianta cop nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. It looks like Wreck It Ralph was here, or something." He then turned to the yellow Pianta cop. "Why is it that kids love hacking this game?"

The yellow Pianta cop shrugged meekly. "I guess the game as it is doesn't have enough content, so they hack it to give it an extra flair."

As the two Pianta cops looked at each other, Wario zipped past them in his Wario Bike, laughing as he was intruding on the race course despite the Moo Moo Meadows being off limits for the remainder of the day.


	30. Chapter 30

Toadette and Birdo were both drinking milk as they watched the cows moving on towards the starting line, which confused the group of randomly assorted Miis, who were preparing to race. As the two pink females watched on, Diddy Kong was trying to push his brown colored kart onto the track out of the blue roofed, white colored barn, but he was having no luck either.

"Sheesh!" Diddy exclaimed as he shook his head. "Does anything ever go my way? I'm in here, busting my tail off, and now there's these stupid cows heading towards the finish line!"

Diddy then felt something breathing on him from above. Gulping nervously, Diddy looked up, to see an angry black bull, which bellowed in his face. Diddy screamed as he wet himself in fright, running out of the barn with his arms in the air as he girlishly screamed. The black bull then stood up, pulling off his head as he revealed himself to be Petey Piranha, who chuckled as he then took off the entire bull costume, putting his right leafy hand into his gigantic mouth and pulling out a Diddy Kong costume, which he was somehow able to fit into as he started the vehicle up, breaking through the newly painted yellow picket fences as he zipped towards the finish line, pushing the cows to the side as he joined the random Miis for the start of the new race.


	31. Chapter 31

As the cows were grazing on the green grass, Funky Kong and Dry Bowser rode past them in their Offroader vehicles, being able to speed on the smooth grass as they were trying to outdo each other, with the two brutes pushing into each other. The cows watched as the two heavyweight racers zipped around the dirt paved road, going past the windmill.

"You can talk the walk, dude, but you can't handle the funk!" Funky exclaimed as he rammed his Offroader into Dry Bowser's Offroader, pushing forward with an extra bit of speed as he swerved around the tunneling Monty Moles.

Dry Bowser growled as he fired a spark of blue electricity at Funky, zapping the ape as he then performed a charged mini turbo, zipping right by Funky as he passed the finish line. Funky grabbed a golden mushroom and used it as much as he could, trying his best to catch up to Dry Bowser.


	32. Chapter 32

It was snowing in the Moo Moo Meadows, with the cows huddling together as they tried their best to stay warm, mooing loudly. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all walked by, freezing their tails off as they didn't have any clothes on.

"Was this r-really a good idea to come here when it's so c-cold...?" Silver asked as he shivered, sneezing cutely as he opened his eyes.

Sonic breathed slowly as he shook his head. "Well, none of us would think that this place would have quite a change! Besides, it always feels interesting to see a familiar place in a different weather condition!"

"Speak for yourself..." Shadow muttered as he slipped on the road, which was now completely covered in bright blue ice as he fell flat on his face. "I can't even stand up on this stupid ice!"

Sonic and Silver laughed as their laughter warmed their bodies up, with Shadow's annoyed anger warming himself up in the process. Obviously not enough to melt the ice or snow, though.


	33. Chapter 33

"You're going the wrong way, dude." Toad told Baby Luigi, who was steering in the opposite direction.

The babies and Toad were driving in the Moo Moo Meadows for a general fun race, all in their different colored Booster Seats, with Baby Luigi heading the opposite direction as he bumped into the cows that were minding their own business eating the grass. Several Monty Moles were popping out of holes towards the front, causing the babies to cry as they bobbed back from impact.

Toad sighed as he shook his head, taking the lead as he carefully steered away from the cows and Monty Moles. "Oh, why didn't I go to Toadette to the Sonic Universe's Station Square and hang out at Pizza Hut...?" He muttered to himself as he closed his eyes briefly.


	34. Chapter 34

The sun as shining on Toadette was she was feeling, so alive, as it made her want to survive. She was riding in her pink standard kart, zipping along the track as she noticed the cows were running alongside her, making her giggle with glee as she bopped her head back and forth.

Birdo was drinking some fresh milk as she watched Toadette pass the finish line, turning to Dry Bowser, who was watching Toadette alongside Birdo. "She seems to be having a good time, don't you think?"

Dry Bowser scoffed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he had his greyish toned skeletal arms folded. "Ehh. She's a cheerful kid. Nothing can keep her will to stay alive down."


	35. Chapter 35

It was a fine day to be in the Moo Moo Meadows. The cows were feeding on the smooth green grass, the pigeons were flying over the grassy meadows in the bright, clear blue sky, and everything seemed quite peachy.

...If it weren't for the fact that there were four different colored Piplup in the peaceful meadow, sucking up each other with their own, slightly different colored Poltergust 5000. The main Piplup was the regular blue colored one with a bright crimson red Poltergust 5000, the other Piplups being colored green, yellow, and pink retrospectively, each of them having different shades of red for their own Poltergust 5000. Mario and Luigi were milking the cows for fresh moo moo milk as they noticed the penguin Pokemon in the meadow.

"Hey Mario, look **over there!**" Luigi exclaimed in an exaggerated voice as he bent down and pointed at the water type penguin Pokemon. "Looks like those weird little penguins are just sucking each other up with no qualms!"

Mario murmured as he nodded his head, placing his right hand on his chin as he watched. "Hmm, you're right, Luigi, it does look like they're practicing." He shook his head as he watched in awe. "I wonder-a why..."


	36. Chapter 36

The cows were moving in the grassy Moo Moo Meadows, mooing to each other as they were in search for more grass to graze on. Toadette and Wiggler watched from the top of the blue roofed white barn, both using binoculars.

"Golly, Wiggs, these cows sure go for anything when they're hungry!" Toadette exclaimed as she giggled.

Wiggler nodded her head as she turned her head to the right, facing Toadette. "You got a good point, Dette. These cows sure do go with their stomachs when they think."

"Speaking of which, I'm feeling famished myself," Toadette admitted as she could feel her stomach rumbling, "Wanna go collect apples?"

Wiggler smiled as she nodded her head. "Sounds fun! Let's go!" And then they went to collect apples together.


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey guys, have you seen Wario?" Donkey Kong asked Toadette and Yoshi as he folded his burly, hairy arms together.

Yoshi shook his head as he moved his hands about. "Not really. Why?"

Donkey Kong pounded his chest a few times. "Because that fat sack of garlic owes me a match! A match settled in a game of Mario Party!"

Toadette rubbed the back of her head with her right hand as she blinked. "Ooh, that sounds exciting! I wonder why Wario wouldn't want to do that with you..."

As the three characters continued chatting near the white farm on the yellow dirt paved road, Wario was shoulder bashing the cows in the grassy meadows, laughing as he collected the golden coins that somehow came out of their udders.


	38. Chapter 38

Dry Bowser was helping the cows get out of the white colored, yellow roofed barn near the finish line as Funky Kong and Rosalina were watching him, with Petey Piranha firing fresh clean water at the smooth green grass from his mouth.

"Dude, Dry Bows, why are you helping out the cows?" Funky asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Dry Bowser turned to Funky, rolling his right, skeletal hand. "Just because they're obstacles during the race doesn't mean they don't have feelings." He coughed a bit as he rolled his orange tinted eyes. "Even if they don't express it."

Rosalina was about to comment as one of the moving cows farted in her face, making her feel sick as Dry Bowser and Funky chuckled, with Petey turning around, wondering where the gas blast came from as he shrugged and kept firing water at the grass.


	39. Chapter 39

Toadette and Toad were riding on top of the cows, screaming joyfully as they were riding all over the Moo Moo Meadows racecourse, with the two cows jumping over the yellow picket fences as they headed towards the giant, green grassy mountains in the back towards the east.

"This is so fun!" Toadette screamed joyfully as she waved her right hand in the air, holding on tightly to the cow with her left hand. "I don't wanna stop this, ever!"

Toad screamed, being a bit more cautious as he held onto his cow with both of his hands. "I don't know, Toadette! This is fun, but even fun needs a break every now and then!"

The cows simply mooed as they kept running towards the mountain, with Toadette gleefully exclaiming as Toad became more cautious along the way, though even he was still able to have a sense of fun.


	40. Chapter 40

Silver The Hedgehog was watching the cows moving towards the north in the Moo Moo Meadows by the starting line, curious as he tilted his head, his silver colored arms wrapped around the back of his head. Dry Bowser pulled up towards Silver in his Offroader vehicle, glancing at the cows and then back at Silver.

"What's up?" Dry Bowser asked as he rubbed his skeletal chin with his right skeletal hand. "Just taking in the view of the flesh?"

Silver glanced back at Dry Bowser, shaking his head. "It's not that. It's just... seeing these cows makes me feel calm. Happy." He shrugged as he blinked, shaking his head. "I can't really explain it."

Dry Bowser murmured as he nodded his head. "Maybe seeing other creatures that don't have as much thought process makes you feel better." He pinpointed as he started up his Offroader, heading down the dirt paved yellow road.


	41. Chapter 41

The cows continued mooing as they ate the grass, with them being the only ones in the meadows as they grazed upon the delicious, smooth green grass.

"Moo..." One of the male cows said as they glanced at the other three different gendered cows by him, "It sure is a peaceful day for us cows."

The second cow to the right nodded her head in agreement. "I concur. It just feels so good when there's no annoying racers to bump into us."

"Speaking of which," The third cow cleared his throat as he shook his head. "I heard that there might be a new law that requires racers to leave us alone, or they'll be fined for cow hitting."

The fourth cow chuckled as she closed her eyes. "Ohohoho, that sounds like a good thing to me. Should force those jerks to think fast about speeding here."

The cows continued talking amongst themselves as they enjoyed the bright sunshine that shone on them.


	42. Chapter 42

Mario and Luigi watched as Wario and Waluigi were ramming their Offroader vehicles into the cows, causing them major pain as the two wicked brothers laughed, high fiving each other as they kept ramming into cows. Sonic The Hedgehog sped over, munching on a chilli dog as he turned to Mario and Luigi.

"What are these two dorks up to this time?" Sonic asked as he smirked, tossing his chilli dog into the air and catching it with ease.

Mario wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Oh, they're just messing with the cows as usual. They don't know when to call it quits." He commented bluntly.

"They don't know when to call it quits on anything!" Luigi scoffed as he shook his head, rolling his eyes at Waluigi specifically.

Waluigi overheard this, tossing a Bob-omb at Luigi, which then exploded on him. Luigi screamed as he was sent blasting off again, with Mario and Sonic looking at each other oddly as they blinked.


	43. Chapter 43

The Waddlewings were flying over the Moo Moo Meadows as several Monty Moles were tunneling around the area, with a particular pair being at the middle of the meadows in the yellow dirt paved road, both of them sitting down as they were watching the cows eat as they sighed.

"You know, we're not really used much other than to be killed by pesky plumbers." The lone female Waddlewing admitted to the male Monty Mole.

The Monty Mole nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I concur. It's a darn shame, we can be used for so much more." He sighed as he shook his head, his eyes permanently closed shut. "It seems that my species always ends up having bad luck. We get hit by karts, shells, you name it."

"At least you're allowed on the race course." The Waddlewing admitted as she sighed, looking up at the clear blue sky. "All my species ever does it get hit and lose our Super Acorn power ups."

The Monty Mole patted the Waddlewing on the back as they continued contemplating their lives, wondering if life for them would ever get better.


	44. Chapter 44

"Mamma mia, I can't believe it's been-a five years since we had races here," Mario commented to Toadette as the two were riding in their standard karts.

Toadette giggled as she bobbed her head back and forth, the two driving in the middle of the yellow dirt paved path within the green, grassy meadows. "Well, time goes by when you're having fun! And it's not like it matters anyway, as long as you enjoy it!"

Mario rubbed his chin as he nodded his head. "Hmm... you do make a good point-a. But I wonder if the others understand this-a, too."

"Yeehaw!" Baby Daisy squealed with joy as she zipped past Mario and Toadette, riding on her orange colored Bullet Bike as she zipped across the meadows, with Mario and Toadette still baffled at how fast Baby Daisy was.


	45. Chapter 45

The regular green shelled Koopa Troopa and completely gray colored Dry Bones were watching the red shelled Paratroopa getting chased by two cows across the middle of the green, grassy meadows, with the two turtles exchanging odd glances with each other as Paratroopa cried out for help.

"Do you think we should stop the cows?" Koopa asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Dry Bones shook his skeletal hands as he opened his eyes. "Nah. I don't really want to get on their bad sides. Lords know how a skeleton can stay in place after being rammed by a cow."

Koopa shrugged as he wrapped his yellow arms around the back of his head, with Paratroopa flying into the sky in a bid to get away from the cows. However, the cows called the other grazing cows, forming a tower in an attempt to knock Paratroopa down, not having much luck.


	46. Chapter 46

Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa were zipping around on the green colored Koopa Dasher as they went around the meadows, trying not to hit the cows as they were enjoying the nice, sunny weather.

"It's great that we're able to practice here with no one else here!" Paratroopa stated as he held onto the railings, his wings flapping. "I don't think I've ver been on this race course before!"

"Well, this is a great place to practice!" Koopa exclaimed as he laughed, tossing a red capped mushroom into the engine as the kart went faster, going over the blue ramp as it zipped over the patches of green grass. "It feels much bigger when there aren't any extra racers to cramp up the space!"

As they raced, a wandering blue Thwomp flattened the two Koopas, chuckling as he rose up, going on the move again. Koopa and Paratroopa moaned, unable to feel anything in their body.


	47. Chapter 47

Wario shook with rage as he shook his fists, none of the cows having falling for his dastardly tricks. "I can't believe it! Three seperate traps, and none of them worked!?"

Waluigi had his right hand on his chin as he rolled his left hand around. "To be fair, you were using bait that cows couldn't care less about."

"Oh shut up. I have to try, damn it!" Wario exclaimed as he started sneaking his way towards the cows, with a certain blue colored bull spotting him, ramming the fat man high into the clear blue sky.

Waluigi shook his head as he headed back to the farm to get some milk, with Wario screaming as he was impaled by the blue bull's horns again.


	48. Chapter 48

Two Waddlewings were flying over the Moo Moo Meadows, looking at the grazing cows below them.

"They sure like this grass," The first Waddlewing commented bluntly.

The second Waddlewing nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. Grass this, grass that. It's like these cows can't think of anything else."

"Wanna go bug them?" The first Waddlewing suggested.

The second Waddlewing smirked. "It will be my pleasure." He stated with a gleefully evil giggle.

And thus, the two flying squirrels swooped down to bug the cows, who in turn chased the mammals about, giving them more trouble than they anticipated.


	49. Chapter 49

Space Ghost, Moltar, and Zorak were in the Moo Moo Meadows, being in the middle of the grassy racecourse.

"Why are there so many cows here?" Space Ghost asked, his right hand on his chin as he murmured.

Moltar signed as he sipped some fresh Moo Moo Milk. "Space Ghost, this is called the Moo Moo Meadows."

Space Ghost nodded his head as he glanced at Moltar. "I know that. But I'm just curious as to why there's so many cows here."

Zorak scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Because this place is essentially named after them, you idiot! Do you have brain damage, or something?"

Space Ghost murmured as he folded his arms together. "Well, yes. But... I'm just curious as to why are there so many cows here."

Moltar and Zorak began beating up Space Ghost as the cows watched, shrugging as they continued to eating the smooth, green grass.


	50. Chapter 50

"Hey Birdo, how many cows do you think there are here?" Toadette asked, her hands on her face as she blinked innocently.

Birdo sighed as she shook her head, her arms folded. "I have no idea. But one thing is for certain, people need to leave the cows alone."

They then watched Daisy and Wario riding on top of the cows, with Daisy farting in her sports outfit as the cows mooed in pain, with Toadette giggling as Birdo sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"This is so short, it's lame! Why is the author content with pooping out such short chapters? Can't he merge them with the other short chapters, or lord forbid actually make them long? This is so painfully short it's giving me a hernia!"  
_


	51. Chapter 51

Princess Daisy and the regular green shelled Koopa Troopa were playing golf in the Moo Moo Meadows, being in the green, grassy hills as they were in the western part of the meadows.

"Bet I can hit farther than you, shellby!" Daisy taunted as she stuck her tongue out at Koopa.

Koopa rolled his eyes as he shook his head, swinging his golf club as the white golf ball went high into the clear blue sky, landing in the bright green path where the hole waited before it. He turned to Daisy, smirking as he pointed at the hole. "How about that?"

Daisy scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Please. I can do better!" She then swung watching as her golf ball landing in a sand pit just before the green path, dropping her jaw in disbelief as Koopa chuckled.


	52. Chapter 52

Toadette was walking around the Moo Moo Meadows as she looked up at the clear blue sky, to see a black colored, pink winged butterfly Pokemon flying around. She squinted, not recognizing it.

"That's a new one!" Toadette admitted as she called out to the butterfly Pokemon, waving her arms at it. "Hey! Excuse me! Are you from here?"

"Oh, pardon? I didn't see you down there!" The butterfly Pokemon exclaimed as she flapped her wings. "I'm Vivillon! I'm just flying over the world for some adventure!"

"Boy, I'll say!" Toadette exclaimed as she pointed at Vivillon. "Are you from here?"

Vivillon shook her head. "No. Like I just said, I'm just flying around at the speed of sound."

Toadette smiled as she held her hands together. "Want to go fly together?"

"Certainly!" Vivillon exclaimed, as she flapped higher as Toadette joined, spinning her pink pigtails as the two headed towards the northwestern direction.


	53. Chapter 53

The Rhedosaurus was munching on the cows in the Moo Moo Meadows, with the other cows running for their live towards the eastern direction as the Rhedosaurus roared loudly, glancing up to see the cows run. He continued eating the corpses of the cows he killed, with a shocked Dry Bones and green shelled Lakitu watching.

"Holy cow, that dinosaur is carnivorous!" Dry Bones exclaimed as he moved his skeletal hands about, shaking his head. "He literally popped out of nowhere and teared through all these cows like they were confetti!"

The Lakitu nodded his head as he floated in his white, puffy cloud with black eyes. "Yeah... this creature came out of nowhere. I wonder where it's heading."

The Rhedosaurus bellowed as he spotted Dry Bones and Lakitu, causing the two turtles to vanish as the Rhedosaurus headed northward, climbing over the green, grassy hills.


	54. Chapter 54

"Don't these darn cows get tired of moving about and eating?" Daisy asked as he placed her hands on her hips.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he had his arms folded together. "They're cows, airhead. They don't have anything different to make them stand out from the other animals."

Daisy nodded her head in agreement. "True, but you would think that they would notice by now, you know?"

As Waluigi was about to comment, Toadette rode on a cow, screaming joyfully as the cow mooed loudly, with Waluigi and Daisy exchanging odd looks as Toadette continued riding on the cow, heading westward on the grassy green meadows.


	55. Chapter 55

"You know, I wonder if these cows could talk to each other," Toadette suggested to Toad as they watched the cows grazing on the green grass.

Toad nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around the back of his white mushroom cap. "Yeah, wouldn't that be something?"

One of the cows eyed the humanoid mushroom kids as she shook her head. "What are those kids blabbering about?" She asked her other fellow cows.

"I don't know," Another cow mooed as she walked over to the first cow, looking at Toad and Toadette as well. "They must be plotting our eventual demise."

"Well, I'm not gonna let that happen," A third cow interjected as she began chasing Toad and Toadette around the meadows, with the two cows watching as the fourth cow was content to just eating the grass.


	56. Chapter 56

"You know, something about the night really speaks to me," Toadette commented as she looked at the bright night stars on the smooth, green grass.

"Really?" Silver The Hedgehog commented as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "And what's that, Toadette?"

"We're not alone here on this green planet." Toadette commented as she lifted her head, spotting several cows munching on grass nearby. "Ooh! Speaking of which!"

As Toadette skipped towards the cow, a Monty Mole popped out of the ground, sending Toadette soaring in the air. Silver groaned as he placed his right hand on his forehead, knowing that he had to go and get Toadette.

"Why do I put up with these shenanigans...?" Silver groaned as he got up and chased after Toadette.


End file.
